


Atelophobia

by mag_and_mac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien-centric, I just want him to be happy, Poor Adrien, References to Depression, SADrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: Atelophopbia, noun,The fear of imperfection; Of not being enoughHe would cry, he would yell, he would scream, and he would beg for someone,anyonetojust help him, please.But nobody answered his cries. How could they? They were only in his head, trapped from escaping through his mouth by the tight smile that guarded it.





	Atelophobia

_That pose isn't quite good **enough** , Adrien._

_Are you sure you're eating **enough**?_

_You've eaten **enough** , go practise the piano._

_A ninety-five? You thing this is **enough** to get you into a good university!? _

_Just stop, you've done **enough**! _

_**Enough, enough, enough** _

-

Every time he heard that wretched word, he would shut down.

He would cry, he would yell, he would scream, and he would beg for someone, _anyone_ to _just help him, please._

Help him be **_enough_**.

But nobody answered his cries. How could they? They were only inside of him, trapped from escaping his mouth by the tight smile that guarded it. 

That smile was the only thing of his that was **enough**.

His perfect, model, fake smile that he just _**hated**_ so much was **enough** to convince people that he was okay.

That he wasn't crashing.

That he wasn't hurting.

Burning.

Lying.

Dying.

Its delicate curve, paired with a a gentle voice, and an innocent blink told the world

that he

was

**enough.**

-

He would never be **enough** .

He would never be as brave as Alya.

He would never be as loyal as Nino.

More importantly, he would never come close to being half the person of either Marinette or Ladybug.

Both of his favourite girls that he was forced to admire from afar, neither willing to hold him closer than arms length. Both so gorgeous, a rare richness embedded in their astoundingly blue eyes. Both so willing to speak up to anyone and everyone, making him yearn for their embraces in a way he would never have imagined. He wanted them more than he would have ever thought he would want something. 

But,

He was not **enough**.

He was undeserving of either of them to so much as glance in his direction, and the high of elation from the fact that they both considered him a friend was **enough** to keep him running. 

_No, he would never quite be **enough**..._

He gasped as the two girls he considered to be on the same level of God merged into one in his mind.

As the walls came down, the fire that burned his lungs, ever so slowly reaching for his heart as if to burn it into ashes, was staunched. 

The cold bucket of water that was thrown upon his head stopped it, and he gulped for air as though invisible hands that had been strangling him for years were gone.

_But she was **enough** for the both of them._


End file.
